The First Nothing
by MellindaHightop
Summary: God made the Earth, made angels, made humans...but who made God?
1. Chapter 1

Please don't take anything that happens in this fic as my views on religion or God. This is just a story.

* * *

It must have been eons since the last time it felt the vibrations of the world. The ebbs and flow of the power that curled into the abyss or doubling back in on itself. Creating more, creating new outlets of power that vibrated to their own rhythm. Energy outside of its source, ones that weren't bound to the changing will of the world. An itch started and kept pushing until it finally formed a word.

Life.

For the first time in eons it could feel Life. The greatest gift its old friend could ever have, one it only knew once in its entire existence at the Creation of its only child. One time in a flicker of the life of a star. And now it could feel it again. Could feel the ripples of the world.

Something was wrong.

It reached out, pressing in return to the ripples. Some of them shivered away, others seemed to rejoice in its caress. It shivered at the pure joy a few of them showed, like they knew what it was and were welcoming it home.

Pulling in it poked around its own binds. The very things that kept it in place for all these eons. They were loose, only barely holding it in. It shivered slightly at the implication, something had shifted in the world. Someone had entered its prison.

Someone had released the prisoners that were in its care.

The next pulse it sent out was nothing but pure terror. Its prisoners were gone. The promise it made all those eons ago was broken. It had slept for too long, been away from the world. It shuddered at the implication, vibrating against the ebbs in fear.

With its bindings loose It slipped free with ease, curling in on itself once free. Oh how the binds had help it tight. Freedom felt so wrong, but still so joyous. It stretched itself as wide as it could go, vibrating along a few ebb lines. This world was so new and so bright.

It shifted along the lines until it found one that vibrated differently, humming to an unknown tune. The vibrations grew stronger as it got closer to the source, flowing into the world and Life for the first time in eons. It finally flowed into the space where the vibrations ebbs started.

What an interesting place...pictures flowed around and around its conscious. Words and voices filled in as well, spinning into the void. Oh...it was _in_ someone's mind! Oh how exciting! This...human...oh...so this is what its old friend had gotten up to since it was sealed. Such power...to create Life like this.

It pushed slightly around, trying to find out what to do now. Seems this human was able to create like her old friend...but not Life. No. The word spun in the human's mind. Art. He could create Art. Maybe..a few more pushes and yes,yes! This human would help!

It pushed again and filled the human's mind with an image. An order.

Create.

….

Three F5 tornadoes, a hurricane that went almost all the way inland, and an archangel back from the dead. Something big was happening.

Gabriel had popped into existence in the middle of Bobby's living room a week ago, dropping right on top of Sam who had been lazing on the couch. There was a scuffle between the two, ending with Sam pinning Gabriel to the floor while Dean went through the test. When it was proven that Gabriel was still...Gabriel, he climbed off of him with a blush.

"Sammy, if I knew you liked it like that I would've had a lot more fun during Mystery Spot." Gabriel teased around a sucker, leering up to the other. Sam glared in return, the color not fading from his cheeks yet.

"What are you doing back Gabriel? I thought Lucifer killed you?" Straight to the point as always with Dean, standing away from the archangel.

"He did. I got sprung from Purgatory about...oh right before the first tornado." The sandy haired man leaned back, cracking his back with a yawn. "Something pretty powerful got pulled and took a few souls with it."

"Yeah,we know. The Leviathans got out."

"Nope, not them."

"What?"

"Whatever pulled me out was way stronger"

Sam and Dean looked over at each other, confusion written across the face. They only knew of one person who was strong enough to bring anyone back.

"You think your Dad got involved?"

"Of course he didn't"

At the new voice all three snapped to the front door. Death stood there, as pale and pressed as ever. He glared down his nose at the three of them, eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh great not you." Dean groaned, rubbing his face.

"Yes me"

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes as Dean just glared at the other. Death ignored Dean's glare to focus instead on Gabriel.

"So you know what's doing this? Bringing Gabe back, the storms?"

"I do. The storms put me up at first, but the fact an archangel is back sealed the deal."

"Well then...who the fuck is it?"

"My mother."

* * *

This is just fiction people!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter everyone! Thanks to FireChildSlytherin5 for the review!

* * *

"Your...your mother?" Dean gaped at Death, the other man simply dusted his sleeve off as he watched the three of them. With a sigh Death came forward to take a seat in one of Bobby's chairs.

"I would think after Eve you would be more accepting of the idea of a supernatural mother." Death's tone was smug when he spoke.

"Yeah, but you're not like Eve's monsters. You...you were around when God started working! You and God don't remember who is older,you told me that yourself."

"Correct. Neither of us remember who's older. Partly because of our age, but also because my mother created me at the same time God came into existence."

Dean paused, thinking over what he just said. It was Gabriel that asked the question everyone had on their mind.

"So...you and dad are brothers?"

"Nonsense. My mother had no hand in God's creation."

"What?"

"My mother worked on the stars. She was the Universe's first artist as she crafted the nebulae and brought the first colors to the cold." The reverence and love in Death's tone made a place in Sam's heart ache. It was the same tone Dean would take whenever he spoke of their mother.

"When God came into existence she created me for protection."

"Protection?"

"God had a power she didn't. He could create Life, a beginning. My mother used the remnants of his power to create me. An end to everything." Death sighed, his grip on his cane tightening for a moment as he thought back that far.

"She was lovely,my mother. This was before any of us had a physical form. She was a cold flame, something that drew you closer while still being dangerous. Before long she and God had become friends, and she allowed him to move forward with his plans."

Gabriel shifted on the couch, watching Death. It was so odd to hear someone talking about his father from a time before his brothers. Hell Death was talking about a time before Earth was even a thing.

"As you know your Father created Earth, and the first creatures he created were the Leviathans."

"Then he sealed them into Purgatory because they were to dangerous." Gabriel finished, wondering where this was going.

"Yes, but did you ever wonder how he managed that? The Leviathans are strong, they are very powerful creatures."

"But my father is God."

"He created a prison for them...but always feared they would manage to break it open from their side." Death looked down, the skin around his eyes tightening. "My mother offered herself to help to act as a barrier between the worlds. A kind of plug that would allow souls to get in and not get back out."

"But Cas got in and back out with the Leviathans."

"My mother is old, Dean. And for longer than your mind can comprehend she protected Earth and Life from the Leviathans. Forgive her for weakening after so many eons of stretching herself thin to keep this rock spinning!" Death snapped at him, hands tightening and eyes almost bulging out.

Dean felt his jaw tighten, but kept his words to himself for once. Sam and Gabriel looked at each other worriedly. The idea of something older than God put Sam on edge. Age equaled power it seemed, and he wondered just how strong Death's mother had to be to contain the Leviathans for so long.

"So how did she bring Gabriel back if she couldn't create Life?" Sam questioned, looking over to the archangel.

"When my mother left the chains that bound her in Purgatory it was not unlike a plug being pulled. Anything close to the spot she had chosen was pulled with her. She brought more than just the archangel back."

"And she's where now?"

"The storms gave me a general idea of when she touched down. She pulled herself from Purgatory three months ago."

"So what, she's spent the last three months hunting for a meat suit?"

"No. My mother can't possess a human body. She would destroy it completely before she is even fully inside. She needs a empty vessel, something that has never had the spark of Life in it."

"So...what?"

"She would be drawn to another of her ilk. An artist who could create her a vessel."

Sam paused and thought over what Death had told them. "She went to a sculptor."

"Yes."

….

Carter didn't know what had come over him. For the last three months he had spent every waking moment slaving over a marble slab. He was in a fit of art, trying to get the vision in his head to form into the stone.

He only paused to eat and sleep, and even then it was never for long. Carter worked until his hands bled, the drops mixing into the marble dust around his feet. This was the first time in so long he had been gripped by a muse.

The final product was wonderful. And Carter was exhausted. He slipped into bed without a second glance to the product, confident in it's beauty.

As night fell a change came over the statue.

The pure white of the marble softened, a soft rose undertone blooming across it. The delicate fingers flexed and curled in. Eyes that had been crafted permanently closed fluttered open. A moment later the iris darkened into the deepest chocolate brown.

Feet that had been formed together separated, one coming down off of the perch. The shift dress that had been sculpted into a wind blown swirl settled around the figure's legs with a soft rustle. The soft strands of hair that had been twisted into a swirl as well fell into the figure's face, the white of the marble being chased out by the same brown in its eyes.

Unneeded breath was pulled in through petal lips as the figure stepped away from its perch. There was a large mirror across from where it had stood. The figure approached it with some hesitance. Its fingers pressed and flattened against the glass.

The cool of the glass didn't affect it as the figure gazed deep into its own eyes. The deep brown gave way to a swirling vortex of colors. An entire galaxy formed in its eyes, reflecting back in the mirror. Another breath was drawn in and pushed out, the air pressing against the glass not fogging it up. There was no heat emitting from the figure.

Moving away from the mirror the figure walked the length of the room, movements jerky as it got used to the feeling of movement. It had never moved in this nature before, and the weight of the world pulled at it's body.

Coming to the window it raised it's eyes to the stars, the pinpoints of light reflecting back against the brown. It placed a hand on the window and spoke with a voice that was raspy from disuse and thick with power.

"I am here Old Friend. I will fix this mistake. Forgive me."

* * *

There ya go!


End file.
